Mejor que el té por la mañana
by B. S. Kei
Summary: Inglaterra despertó con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, en una cama que no era la suya y en un lugar en el que no recordaba haberse dormido. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Emily ya le estaba explicando el porqué su ropa no estaba disponible en ese momento. Con tanta mala suerte ¿Cómo podrían las cosas mejorar durante el desayuno? -UK/Fem!USA. Lemon. One shot-.


**Mejor que el té por la mañana**

Inglaterra despertó de golpe y la luz del sol en la ventana le quemó los ojos. Maldiciendo, llevó un brazo para protegerse de ese infernal rayo de luz. Le dolía la cabeza ¿Cómo es que se despertaba con el sol llegándole en la cara? ¿Se habría quedado dormido de cabeza con los pies en la almohada? Bufando, trató de alcanzar el despertador de su mesita de noche, pero se encontró tanteando la nada mientras trataba de buscar el condenado reloj.

El reloj no estaba ahí. Ni siquiera su mesita de noche estaba en su sitio. Algo estaba muy mal.

_Esa_ no era su cama. Ni _esa_ era su habitación.

— ¿Qué diablos….?

Miró s su alrededor, a la habitación, a las sábanas, a su propio cuerpo desnudo en la cama. Cuando levantó de golpe la cabeza una chispa en su cerebro hizo estallar el agudo dolor que sentía, como si la noche anterior hubiera estado bebiendo sin control.

¿Qué habría sucedido ahí? Honestamente no lo recordaba. Hizo memoria de todo lo que podía asimilar del día anterior después que tuvo que hacer una visita a América para unos negocios que incluía a Francia y a Japón. Pensó que sería algo serio, pero ella salió nuevamente con una tontería sobre animación en la que los otros dos parecieron estar de acuerdo, por supuesto ¿Qué pintaba él en todo eso? Refunfuñando y maldiciendo entre dientes que le hubieran hecho perder su tiempo así, América propuso ir a celebrar a un bar por unos tragos y la propuesta fue acogida unánimemente, con lo que partieron a un bar.

Las cosas comenzaron a tornarse medio borrosas después de eso. Recordaba a su ex protegida hablando animadamente con Francia en un rincón mientras Japón lo acompañaba a él silenciosamente en la barra. No intercambió unas palabras con su antigua aliado, no cuando pasaba llevándose trago por trago a la boca mientras miraba a esos dos. Si Japón le dijo algo o no lo ignoró o simplemente no lo contestó. Miraba descaradamente a los otros dos sentados en una mesa al fondo, Francia demasiado cerca de ella, con su rostro demasiado pegado a su pelo. La asquerosa rana le estaba diciendo algo al oído a lo que ella respondía con risas y carcajadas.

_«Púdranse los dos»_, recordó haber pensado. Después de eso ya no recordó más.

A pesar de todo, había algo que le resultaba incómodamente familiar en esa habitación. Eso, además de su desnudez le dio una pista de lo que pudo haber ocurrido la noche anterior. Con un tic en el ojo que le hizo arquear una ceja, se negaba a creer que eso hubiera sucedido anoche. Por todos los demonios, ¡no eso!

Sintió unos pasos en las escaleras. Tragó saliva en espera de lo inevitable.

_«Bloddy hell…» _

— ¿Sigues durmiendo, bello durmiente? —se burló América con una sonrisita nada más al entrar.

_Holy shit_. Entonces _sí_ había sucedido.

Tambaleando, trató de levantarse de la cama de un golpe hasta que recordó el pequeño detalle de que estaba completamente desnudo. Cuando América hizo una mueca divertida al apreciar su desnudez en su máximo esplendor se le hizo un buen momento para recordarlo y tirar las sábanas de la cama para intentar cubrirse de la cintura para abajo. No era mucho, pero al menos salvaba en algo la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

— ¿Se puede saber qué infiernos hiciste con mi ropa? —preguntó exasperado. Una cosa es que él hubiera dormido en su cama y otra muy distinta era que ella le hubiera escondido toda su ropa. Había mirado antes a la silla donde ella solía dejar sus prendas de vestir y ahí no había rastros de la suya.

—La lavé. Hoy tocaba hacer la colada—sonrió como si le pareciera divertido—. ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡No es para tanto! Ni que no hubiera visto a tu amiguito antes.

La alegoría hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo ¿Es que esa niña nunca iba a crecer y a dejar de avergonzarlo?

—Quiero mi ropa.

—Relájate—le dijo— Te puedes poner algo de Alfred mientras tanto. Anda. —Le lanzó la toalla que llevaba en la otra mano—. Ve a darte una buena ducha en lo que voy a buscarte algo—hizo un gesto de apretarse a nariz—. Apestas ¿sabes?

Si ella no fuera una mujer y él un caballero…

—Bien—le dijo tomando la toalla a regañadientes y encaminándose a la ducha a pasos firmes para hacerle saber sutilmente su enojo. Escuchó a América reírse todo el camino hasta que cerró la puerta del baño de golpe—. Idiota…

Abrió la ducha y se preparó para entrar. Cielos, realmente habría querido tomar un baño decente y completo en lugar de eso. Pero no podía hacerlo porque esa no era su casa. Y por amor a Dios no quería estar ahí un segundo más con ella. Lo que le trajo de vuelta a la razón del porqué estaba desnudo en su cama al despertar.

_«Maldita sea… »_. Estiró los puños hacia la pared y se apoyó en ellos. Realmente se sentía mal pensando en todo eso.

Se había acostado con Emily anoche, borracho. Y ni siquiera era capaz de acordarse ni una pizca de lo que ellos dos habían hecho durante el encuentro… hasta que percibió el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de sus preocupaciones ¿qué importaba si no recordaba cómo fue que pasó la noche con ella sino por qué sucedió? Ni siquiera borracho debió permitirlo.

_«Esto no puede ponerse peor»,_ reflexionó limpiando su rostro con el agua para aclarar sus ideas. Cada parte de él le decía "corre". Tenía razón: debía darse prisa y salir de ahí antes que viejas emociones y ciertos sentimientos afloraran de nuevo. No era algo que quisiera de vuelta otra vez.

Salió de la ducha rápidamente y con una profundo alivio vio la ropa que Emily le había prometido sobre la silla. Se la colocó rápidamente y un nuevo tic le hizo fruncir las cejas cuando comprobó que la ropa de Alfred era al menos dos tallas más grandes que la suya. Lo que le faltaba…

— ¡Cuando termines de vestirte baja por tu desayuno en la cocina!

Suspirando resignado murmuró entre dientes mientras hacía un esfuerzo por quedar digno en esa ropa tan holgada —había que aclarar que no se trataba de que él fuera más bajo que Alfred, sino que él era mucho más gordo que él. Qué va, que él estaba perfectamente con su estatura y su peso a diferencia del niñato americano con sobrepeso—. Y salir de esa habitación lo más dignamente dentro de sus posibilidades.

Cuando bajó al primer piso se encontró a Emily en la cocina tarareando una canción mientras trabajaba con la sartén. Habría jurado que ni siquiera había notado su presencia hasta que le dijo sin mirarlo:

— ¡Tu desayuno está en la mesa! —anunció y luego siguió con lo que fuera que estuviera preparando.

Inglaterra se sentó en la mesa y cuando miró su plato le pareció una broma: ¿qué clase de desayuno era ese? Emily le había hecho dos huevos fritos y tocino que en conjunto hacían una carita sonriente sobre el plato. Y no veía su té por ninguna parte: solo una taza de café con su asqueroso contenido y un vaso de zumo de frutas. De su té ni pista. Iba a protestar por su falta de cortesía hacia un caballero como él hasta que recordó que la última vez que se quedó a dormir con ella le había dado de desayunar un plato de cereales. Comparado con eso, esto era un gran avance así que se quedó callado.

Además, la vez anterior sí llevaba puesta su propia ropa y no traía prestada la ropa deportiva desgastada de Alfred. Al parecer nunca iba a tener dignidad por la mañana en esa casa. Una razón más para largase de ahí en cuanto tuviera de vuelta su ropa. Ni borracho saldría a la calle con la ropa de el idiota de América puesta.

— ¿Cuándo estará lista mi ropa? — le preguntó cuando ella se sentó a la mesa a comer con él. Había algo en ese instante familiar que le incomodaba y mucho, así que trató de quitarse esa sensación de encima lo antes posible.

—Cuando se termine de secar, creo—contestó ella empezando a comer.

_¡Bloddy hell!_ ¿Esa niña no podía comer como señorita al menos una vez en la vida? ¿Ni siquiera ante la presencia de un caballero como él? Ahora entendía que tal vez ni Rose ni él pasaron el debido tiempo cuidando de esos niños. Es obvio que no aprendieron modales. Sería gracioso preguntar qué clase de mandriles se encargaron de su educación si no hubieran sido ellos sus tutores y ese un golpe para él y su hermana.

Estaba sumamente concentrado en tratar de comer lo que le había servido que sin previo aviso notó cómo ella lo empezaba a patear bajo la mesa.

—Deja de hacer eso—le advirtió.

—Lo siento—le dijo, pero su tono burlón le dijo que no lo hacía.

Lo siguiente que sintió bajo la mesa se asemejaba bastante a una patada, pero no tenía la fuerza de una ni le lastimaba como tal: es más, parecía una caricia. Se obligó a no pensar en eso y a comer encogido de hombros, tomando el zumo y bebiéndolo para que ella no notara que se estaba sonrojando. Seguramente ella no había querido hacer eso. Convencido de eso y de que ella solo quería sacarlo de sus casillas, comenzó a ignorar su trato bajo la mesa.

No conforme con eso, América se deshizo de sus sandalias y lo tocó por debajo con el pie desnudo, intentando meterse debajo del dobles del pantalón dos tallas más grande, tocando entre los calcetines y la piel de sus piernas con los dedos de sus pies juguetonamente. Inglaterra simuló estar interesado en el periódico y lo recogió para leer mientras fingía no hacerle caso. Pero si creía que con eso ella iba a detenerse, se equivocaba gravemente.

Ella no se detuvo. Los dedos de su pie trataban de meterse más profundamente entre sus pantalones. Como no tenían el efecto adecuado, hizo un puchero sobre la mesa e Inglaterra sonrió conforme con aires de superioridad por no darle en el gusto; viendo eso como un desafío, América se preparó para dar el segundo paso y colocó la otra pierna sobre la otra rodilla de Inglaterra, con lo cual este quedó pasmado. Ella no se atrevería…

Por la picardía que vio en su rostro, se dio cuenta de que ella era absolutamente capaz de llevar eso al siguiente nivel.

— ¿Dónde está Alfred? —le preguntó arqueando una ceja que le tiritaba de los nervios—. No lo he visto en toda la mañana…

—Se fue con Francia y Japón por el proyecto—respondió ella haciéndose más hacia adelante, acercándose un poco más a él.

— ¿Y cuando dijo que regresaría? —preguntó Inglaterra como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Tarde, muy tarde—respondió América con complicidad—. Puedo llamarlo y decirle que no se preocupe en volver a casa esta noche.

Eso pintaba más que bien para él.

No aguantando más se levantó por sobre la mesa y la besó mientras la tomaba del pelo para afirmar el agarre. Fiero y posesivo, con una lengua hambrienta y deseosa por su boca. ¡Infiernos! Ni siquiera era capaz de recodar lo bien que habría sabido su boca la noche anterior, cuando la había tomado sin siquiera darse el trabajo de estar en todos sus sentidos. Como amante… ¡No!, como hombre le había fallado.

Pero eso no iba a suceder hoy. Estaba más que seguro, por la forma en que ella también se levantó hacia él, de que ambos deseaban lo mismo: repetir la noche anterior para el desayuno de hoy. Para ella se levantó velozmente de la silla e dirección a su pequeña a la que acorraló en la silla sin dejarle la posibilidad de escapar una vez desatada esa tormenta que ella mismo provocó.

Atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos y sonrió cuando a ella le faltó el aliento burlonamente. Cerró los ojos y se embarcó de nuevo hacia su boca buscando el sabor de que había probado alcoholizado y del único del que quería emborracharse ahora. Bajó por su cuello haciendo un camino de besos y pequeños chupetones que probablemente dejarían una marca horas después. Ni siquiera pensó en lo que Alfred diría cuando regresara, no le importaba en lo más mínimo ahora.

Probablemente su ahijado ni siquiera se diera cuenta porque era un maldito despistado.

— ¡A-Arthur! —gimió apretando los labios y los ojos. Le excitó de sobremanera que ella lo llamara por su nombre humano y no por el de su nación como prueba de su excitación.

—Ni siquiera he comenzado, _Em_—se rió mordisqueando levemente la piel de su cuello, bajando hasta su pecho y en medio de ellos. La blusa, aunque pequeña, comenzaba a molestarle. Metió sus manos entre su sostén para alcanzar la blandura de sus pechos apoyando el peso del cuerpo de su amante en el brazo izquierdo para que el derecho tuviera completa libertad de explorar en la calidez de sus pechos. Retrocedió la mano y la torturó frotando su pezón por sobre la ropa interior.

Emily no pudo más que morderse el labio y reprimir un gemido. Arthur siempre disfrutaba de torturarla mientras le daba placer. Negar que los toqueteos y los tormentos que él le aplicaba no la calentaban aún más era engañar al mismo diablo. El muy condenado sabía lo que ella quería y él elegía la forma en que se lo daba para su propio deleite. Cuando él ahuecó uno de sus pechos en su mano y apretó un poco dejando el pezón libre ella dio un brinco involuntario hacia atrás aún sujetada por él. Lo miró a los ojos reprochándole la fuerza de ese agarre y él solo de devolvió una sonrisa endemoniada.

La sentó sobre la mesa mientras se agachaba y le separaba los muslos. Emily se echó hacia atrás involuntariamente cuando él deshizo la blusa de tal forma que dejó uno de sus pechos al aire y olvidando el otro bajó hasta su falda y con una rapidez que no esperaba debido a su excitación se las arregló para quitarle las bragas y deslizarlas por sus piernas hasta dejarlas botadas en el suelo. Sonrió. Ella tenía miedo de que fueran demasiado rápido.

—No estoy lista todavía—le explicó.

Jugueteando con su índice peligrosamente cerca de su ingle, quiso corregirla de inmediato.

—Tranquilízate. Aún no—contestó. Hambriento de deseo, le dio un beso profundo y luego sin que se diera cuenta se deslizó entre sus piernas apoyando las manos en cada una de ella para mantenerlas separadas mientras él hundía la boca en medio.

La sensación era indescriptible. Le besó los labios húmedos de su sexo hasta llegar más profundo para saborear su esencia femenina. Lentamente acarició con la lengua el pequeño botón rosado y se deslizó ida y vuelta por la cavidad de su entrada. Él quiso abrirse paso en medio y en un acto reflejo ella trató de cerrar las piernas, pero Arthur la detuvo. Se lo advirtió con una mirada desafiante que prometía un severo castigo si ella no le permitía seguir disfrutando de la calidez de su sexo. A Emily aunque la sensación le incomodaba no tenía duda de que él iría a ponerle un severo castigo si se oponía a darle ese placer y a recibir el que él le daba.

Arthur sabía que Emily lo estaba disfrutando. Podía sentirlo por la forma en que su cuerpo se estremecía con cada lamida que le daba a sus labios internos, por cada roce de su lengua a su clítoris y por cada intento que hacía para hundirse en ella. Le dio un orgasmo estremecedor. Ella jadeó sujetando sus cabellos rubios fuertemente entre los dedos mientras mantenía su cabeza contra su ingle. Le sonrió tratando de respirar y él desde abajo le envió la misma sonrisa provocadora.

Emily casi dejó de respirar cuando él se alzó entre sus piernas, sujetando el cierre del pantalón para bajarlo y dejar al descubierto su poderoso e hinchado miembro, lo condujo con una de sus manos hasta la entrada recién estimulada mientras usaba la otra mano para mantenerle separada una pierna desde la parte de atrás de la rodilla. Al ver lo que hacía ella intentó cerrarlas pero él la detuvo.

— ¡Aún no!—exigió Emily

—No, todavía no—afirmó Arthur convencido. Trató de llevar el glande de su pene hasta los labios menores de ella, en un jugueteo previo simulando que la penetraba sin hundirse en su interior y deslizando su miembro por sobre sus rozados y mojados pliegues femeninos. La estrechó entre sus bazos para estar cada vez más cerca de ella y que la parte más sensible de su intimidad jugara contra la de él.

Decidió llevar su juego aún más allá y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas la tomó de las nalgas y la levantó de la mesa. Ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas mientras él la cargaba hasta el sofá a unos cuantos metros de la cocina sujetándola firmemente. Ella retrocedió la cabeza de entre su hombro y lo miró con ternura antes de darle un apasionado beso que él también correspondió con la misma intensidad. Su deseo por ella era tan palpable como saboreable. A Emily se le hizo extraño probar el sabor almizclado de su propia excitación de la boca de su amante, pero viniendo de su boca todo era delicioso. Ningún sabor le era extraño ni ajeno. Era de cierta forma algo íntimo entre los dos.

Arthur se sentó sobre el sofá sosteniéndola aún por las nalgas y el beso para mantenerla cerca. Sus brazos la envolvían como tentáculos. La sostuvo frente a sí y no la soltó ni un segundo mientras la besaba a menos que fuera para respirar. Acalorados y azorados, le la frotaba contra su cuerpo para que la fricción les diera placer a ambos.

— ¿Estás lista? —jadeó a su oído con la cara roja y la respiración embebecida por el placer.

—Lista—afirmó ella, besándola de nuevo.

Condujo su miembro hacia ella y la penetró profundamente. Emily retrocedió al sentirse invadida, pero rápidamente se acostumbró a tenerlo dentro y fue ella misma quién se comenzó a mecer sobre él. Arthur la sujetó de las caderas mientras intentaba marcar el ritmo que ella le imponía, pero Emily no se dejaba domar. Reprimió una risa pensando que anoche, borracho como estaba, no había sido más que un muñeco sexual para ella cuando intimaron en su cama.

— ¡Ya casi…! —le avisó cuando la presión en su columna se hizo inminente. No estaban usando protección y correrse dentro de ella y cometer otro error así en menos de veinticuatro horas le parecía una idea insoportable.

Pero al parecer ella no pensaba lo mismo.

—Córrete dentro, _please_—le pidió gimiéndole al oído. No era mucho lo que él podía hacer contra eso y en unas cuantas embestidas más él se derramó completamente en su interior tras la avasalladora llegada del orgasmo. Viendo que ella aún no se corría, sujetó su peso con un solo brazo mientras que con el otro le daba estimulación manual a su botón rosado, estimulación que duró menos de un minuto antes de que ella se corriera entre sus dedos.

Emily trepó sobre él hasta descansar sobre su regazo. Empapados y hechos añicos por el ejercicio físico, ambos estaban cansados y con la respiración acelerada que les hacía tomar grandes cantidades de aire para sus pulmones. Ella usó su índice para juguetear con el pecho de su hombre, haciendo círculos alrededor del pezón lentamente. Más que excitarlo y volverlo loco como lo hacía, le invadió un profundo amor al verla tan tranquila y dócil como rara vez podía apreciarlo.

—Es una lástima que no pueda recordar lo de anoche ¿eh? Habría sido toda una maratón—confesó Arthur cuando recuperó el aliento.

—De hecho no hicimos nada. —Emily levantó la cabeza para mirarlo cara a cara—. Te quedaste dormido apenas tocaste la cama y tuve que cambiarte la ropa porque la habías manchado con alcohol y otras cosas. Y estuviste media hora vomitando en el baño.

Arqueó una ceja mientras el ojo le temblaba. Definitivamente no quería enterarse de todo eso.

—_I love you_—le dijo cariñosamente Emily con una sonrisa como si eso compensara la humillación que le había recordado.

—_I love you too_ —Le respondió él a la brevedad.

Emily le dio un beso de nuevo y Arthur no pudo evitar pensar en que ese sería un día muy agitado.

**FIN**

* * *

Le prometí a **DanMaruSim** y en su momento a **Nitya F. Jones** que haría algo de UK/Fem!USA, aunque esta última ahora quiera un Rusia/Fem!USA (sería otra larga espera en lo que se me viene una idea a la mente que valga la pena, _sorry dear_)

Mentiría si no dijera que esto no me ha costado un siglo porque para mí Fem!USA está con Japón y a Inglaterra lo veo más con Fem!China, pero tenía que intentar ver qué salía de esto, pese a que el UK/Fem!USA sigue sin superar el amor por las OTPs antes mencionadas aunque esta haya sido una grata experiencia :)

Gracias por leer. Los reviews son muy bienvenidos. :D

Ten un buen día.

**COPYRIGHT**

Hetalia - Axis Powers ©Hidekazu Himaruya


End file.
